Relan Faithbearer
'Personality' Relan Faithbearer is a strong, hardy and albeit uptight Paladin of the Light, always serving the Alliance under the Fifth Brigade, even 'till death claimed him at the age of 32, by the hands of the Scourge. Despite all that, he was described as a friendly yet aloof superior (being a Knight within the Fifth Brigade), always prioritising discipline and conduct first, as he was taught. He was strict with his men and never doubted his judgements, for better or worse. He doesn't interact much with his fellow comrades, except his for his good friends Knight-Champion Sergei (a Knight when Relan was still alive), Lieutenant Commander Fargus (formely a Sergeant when Relan was still around), and Lieutenant Commander Garrow (formely a Knight, with more of a love-hate thing going on). There was a special case of Commander Cody, whom he deemed with much respect and admiration, but ultimately his strict discipline molded by his father, a former Drill Sergeant of the Alliance Army, forced him to keep his distance, a decision he regretted he took with him to his grave. There was never "before he joined the army", "before disciplined" and "off duty" kind of behaviour for him - his life was formed around and based on his father's former military achievements. He rarely consumes alcohol, and when he does... mistakes like Delinnhia happens. So in short, he was a man of honor, holding true his virtues, beliefs and most importantly, his faith, and deem the life of his comrades more important than anything else, though rules and regulations came in a (really, really) close second, with discipline trailing behind. 'Events of Importance (to him) During His Life, Before The Fifth Brigade' From the moment he was born, Relan has had discipline, conduct, and generally tight-assedness beaten into him from Day One. He worked for nothing else than to strive to become the perfect soldier, and to surpass his father, a goal which both father and son worked eagerly towards. His daily meal consisted of a few slices of bread in the morning, accompanied with milk, followed by a light lunch, mostly consisting of eggs and fish, and a big, fat juicy slab of red meat for dinner, paired with a little wine. He was forced into the diet as early as age eight, which is when he began the training physically to build his body, though his mind was educated as early as age six. With the aid of his father's protein-filled diet, harsh physical training, his tutors (old friends of his father's) beating the military codes, basic strategies, formation, signals and the like, he was slowly making his way towards his goal at a steady pace. Then finally, at twelve years of age, his mother began squeezing in teachings of the Holy Light inbetween his already cramped daily schedule, being devout (she was a Priest of the Holy Church. How his parents ever even met always had been a mystery to Relan). And so his life went on, following his strict schedule, hoping to become as successful as his fater in his military career. And before he knew it, he was already of legal age. On his eighteenth birthday, he packed his things, hugging his parents and departing with few words. He's vigorously trained eighteen years, alternating between his father's resumes and the Holy Church's teaching. He was a fully fledged Paladin now, and filled with enough knowledge and training to be enlisted. And enlist he did. His military life from age of eighteen to twenty five aren't really all that impressive - hopping from the kitchen boy to a rank-and-file soldier of the Alliance in a few months, he served with pride and dignity, climbing up the ranks at a steady pace. The only contact he had with his family was the ocassional letters and the all-too-rare home visits. From combating Gnolls to repelling brigands, he experienced everything there is to be part the Alliance, or rather, the Stormwind Army. That is, until he was framed. But no, that's not really important. He was put on suspension, and as to why they never dishonorably discharged him he never knew, although he suspected his father having a thing or two to do with it. The years flew by, with him being put on and off active duty repeatedly. This increased his discontent with the Stormwind Army, as he eagerly searched for a different division, or branch, to be put under. Anything, anything! Anything would work better than now. He searched and searched, but to no avail. One early morning, stumped from another failed, all-nighter search, he decided to take the long way back, walking from the Harbor, cutting through the Church of the Holy Light and into Old Town. And it was then he found the poster that would change his life. It was a rather flashy poster, with a fully-dressed footman of the Alliance pointing outwards, towards the reader. He took the poster, and flipped to it's back, where he found a recruitment message : Hail reader! I presume with you reading this, you are either interested in joining my Brigade or have torn of my my well-made poster for irrelevant reasons, in which you are to report to the Command Centre at once for rightfull punishment. '''The Fifth Brigade' is a newly founded edition to the glorious Stormwind Army, lead by yours truly, Cody Hewitt. We aim to be iron fist of the Alliance. Where the Alliance go, we will be in the ranks. Where the Alliance charge, will will be on the front lines. I hope you get the picture. Regardless, report immediatly too the Command Centre for your interview and a full briefing. Do your city proud, you owe her that much.'' For the King, for the Alliance! '' ''-Cody Benedikt Hewitt Just what he needed. And without further delay, he made his way towards the Command Centre. Category:Characters